


Beauty And The Beast

by Padme_Amitabha



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Anidala, Beauty and the beast retelling, C3PO is Vader's droid, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Disney References, F/M, Fortress Vader, Hurt/Comfort, Mustafar (Star Wars), Padme is still a fashionista, Padme may sing at some point idk, Padme never went on to become a Senator, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), R2D2 is Padme's, References to Canon, References to Depression, References to Legends, References to Vader Immortal, References to novelizations and other books, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Suited Darth Vader, Vader is Sad, Vader is shy and awkward, Vader's vocal cords are too damaged to sing Evermore, Vaderdala - Freeform, Vadmé, and Vader has his own castle so, can I just mention how much Natalie Portman looks like Belle, crispy Ani, cuz he got more depth and better than Suitless Vader, dreamy Padme, fairytale AU, fluff and cheesy stuff, merging of AOTC and ROTS storylines, no creepy talking furniture but we got droids, no magic here, padme wishes she brought her wardrobe with her, rebellion era, sadly no singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme_Amitabha/pseuds/Padme_Amitabha
Summary: Padmé Naberrie has always known that destiny has something different in store for her. After serving extended terms as the Queen of Naboo, she has finally settled down in Naboo and focusing on the matters of the heart, something she has evaded for a long time. Emperor Palpatine rules the galaxy and his reign is enforced by the much dreaded Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Padmé could never imagine meeting him, much less negotiating with him, as there was no reason for their paths to cross. However, mystical fate intervenes and she comes face to face with the fabled man in the mask in his forbidding and fiery domain.This is Beauty and the Beast set in Star Wars universe. *On Brief Hiatus*
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, C-3PO & R2-D2, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 64





	1. The Downfall of Anakin Skywalker

Prologue

**Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints,**

**it takes and it takes and it takes,** **and we keep living anyway**

**History obliterates, in every picture it paints**

**It paints me and all my mistakes**

**I survived, but I paid for it**

**Now I'm the villain in your history**

**\- Lin-Manuel Miranda**

****

There is a dragon that lives inside Anakin Skywalker. A wrathful, vengeful, and vicious dragon. Like the mythical sun-dragons that eat at the core of Tatooine’s twin suns, this one feeds on his very soul, on his greatest fears, and his greatest weaknesses. It whispers to him during cold lonely nights, and like a coiling serpent it spills venom all over his heart. This was no friendly dragon – it was a cold, dead one, kept alive by his fears and insecurities. It reminds him of memories he thought he had long forgotten. Memories of a grim, but not unhappy, childhood - one his Jedi Masters have urged him to distance himself from. Memories of a tiny shelter he had once called home and of his insignificant existence in an insignificant world in the Outer Rim. A Toydarian Master, a protocol droid he had recovered and repaired for his mother to be the newest addition to their family of two, had been long forgotten. A fateful encounter with a tall, long haired man, a blundering Gungan, and a beautiful and spirited young girl he had mistaken for an Angel, his victory as the first human to ever win a Podrace; it all seemed like a lifetime ago.

No, it didn’t matter that the man had been dead soon after, it didn’t matter that he would never see the girl again - a new life was awaiting him. And for that he would have to leave the only person he had in the galaxy: his mother. Everything has a price and this one cost something very dear to him.

_There is no emotion, there is peace_

He writhes in excruciating pain as the med droids attach grotesque prosthetic limbs to his damaged nerve endings. The children at the temple look at him differently. They whisper behind his back. They know he’s a former slave and they ostracize him for it. He is not one of them and they let him know it. They taunt him in his dreams too. He doesn’t have any friends, not really. He takes part in illegal pit races to fill his time. The thrill helps him feel liberated. Whenever he races, he feels a sense of individuality. He feels like he’s not part of the order, of anything really. Racing breaks his chains; it makes him feel free. His heartbeat is slowly diminishing like the last light of day.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_

He knows his Master means well. Obi-Wan Kenobi is the paragon of every Jedi knight. Anakin truly is thankful to be his apprentice. He is Anakin’s father and his brother, and he is also his best friend. Anakin knows in his heart of hearts that Obi wan truly wishes him well, and strives to guide him to be a Jedi the Council would be proud of. And yet, the dragon whispers the only reason Obi-Wan trained him was because of a promise he had made to a dying man. Obi-Wan has been raised by the order his whole life and he is loyal to the order above everything else. He hadn’t been particularly pleased when Qui-Gon took him in, who knows if he ever truly owned Anakin? Did Anakin really have anyone in this galaxy looking out for him? Could he really trust anyone?

_There is no passion, there is serenity_

He has the same dream again. Somewhere out there his mother is in agony. He left her so long ago it feels like a different lifetime. One day to his sorrow he discovers he has forgotten his mother’s features. Then he sees her in his nightmares as real as the day he left her eleven years ago. Every single one of his visions had come true, and he knew this one would come true as well. He is certain his mother would die an agonizing death. Obi-Wan tells him that dreams pass in time. Master Yoda tells him not to mourn for people, to rejoice for those who join with the living Force. Chancellor Palpatine says only the Jedi can make such bold and dispassionate declarations. For what is life without passion? He disobeys his mandate. He abandons his post while his Master is off capturing General Grievous at Utapau. He rushes back to Tatooine. His old Master Watto says he sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. He barely pays attention to the Lars, first he must rescue his mother from those animals that call themselves the Tusken Raiders. He finds her tortured and injured beyond repair. He tells her to hold on; he knows he can save her. Coruscant has the best medical facility in the galaxy. Of course, they can save her.

The sand people must have attempted to stop him. For insatiable rage has taken over him, and he sees red. He lashes out at anyone in his way, and his blade slashes back and forth in a blur. Unbridled fury has taken over him; this is the fury he has suppressed all his life. And now, he feels free. He feels powerful, and he feels a different surge of the energy rushing through his veins. A thousand voices speak in his mind through the Force, voices of all the Jedi that has ever lived, all speaking to him in one voice, imploring him to show mercy and be calm. He pays no heed to the impaled bodies or their silent pleas as he carefully lifts his injured mother into his arms.

Would he make a different choice if he was given a second chance? he wonders. No, Anakin believes in fate. His destiny was written in the stars and he would make the same choices in all possible contingencies. He could never let go of the people he cared about. He is no Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he is certainly no Grand Master Yoda. He is Anakin Skywalker, a former slave from Tatooine and the son of Shmi Skywalker. It had cost him everything in the end, and he did everything he felt that was justified without remorse. Doesn’t that make him a monster? Does that make him as vile and selfish as the Sith? He disagrees. It makes him human.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony_

They tell him they can’t save her. She’s far too gone, far too broken. Anakin cannot let go of the only person he has left in the galaxy. In her delirious state, she tells him how proud she is of him and that he was the best thing in her life. He cannot fail his mother. Palpatine whispers in his ear that the Sith could prevent their loved ones from dying. Isn’t that what he has always wanted? The dragon in his chest purrs in agreement.

The Jedi council doesn’t trust him. They push him over to the edge, and give him orders. Like a slave in chains. He would break free of those chains. He knows Palpatine is a Sith Lord. He hands him over to the council as it is his duty. His mother passes away alone in the medical center. He wonders if it is the Jedi’s fault. Yes, it must have been. Master Yoda was wrong. He feels no joy, no calmness as his Master would feel. He feels pure rage for the Jedi. How dare they take away everything he loved? His saber slices off Mace Windu’s hand, and Palpatine does the rest. He pledges himself to Palpatine; he had been right all along. He massacres the Jedi temple and the Separatist base. He does not think these actions make him evil, he only wishes to restore order and structure to the galaxy. The Clone Wars has been raging for far too long; he only seeks to put an end to this galactic conflict. His Master finds him on Mustafar. Anakin truly wishes to let him escape for old times’ sake. But Obi-Wan is far too loyal to the order. He does what he feels is his duty, and Anakin ignites his lightsaber against the man who taught him to wield it - and brother turns against brother.

Anakin knows he’s more powerful than the other Jedi, and he has the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan had never been that strong with the Force, and his Jedi attributes make him weak. Anakin knows he’s the stronger of the two. Then how come it’s him lying among the smoke and ashes with his limbs severed and being consumed by the ever burning Mustafar fire?

Night has fallen on the galactic city of Coruscant, and its perpetual shadowy darkness envelops all sentient species. His new Master is kind and the dark side is forgiving. It forgives him for his fall from grace. It forgives him for his selfishness. He in turn embraces it. His hatred for the Jedi keeps him alive. The surgery is complete. His heightened senses must be due to the sensors the med droids inserted in that helmet, for his eardrums had been damaged beyond repair. He can detect the faintest sounds; he can hear his heart thumping just a little louder. But it isn’t really hearing. He feels as if he’s drowning in the endless sea, and he is lost because the sensors are registering a medley of sounds, and they threaten to make him lose his sanity. The light burns his severely damaged eyes. His scorched eyes struggle to see the world around him, through the optical sensors of this alien helmet they put on his face but all he can see is red. The world is a bleeding red, and it’s as red as his rage.

“Lord Vader, can you hear me?” asks a hooded figure immersed in the shadows. His new Master.

He slowly turns his head to face him. The movement is excruciating, and unnatural. Just like him. His jointed limbs look ungainly, unnatural and inhuman. Some might call it monstrous. This is what he has become, and every choice he has ever made has led him to this very moment.

“Yes, my Master” says a voice that does not belong to him. He understands. From now on the intricate machinery in this suit would pump his blood, would speak for him and would regulate his breathing. He is a slave to this gilded cage his Master put him in to keep him alive, just as he has been a slave all his life. The rage can never be tamed, and he doesn’t wish to tame it. Monitors on his chest panel beep, indicating an increase in carbon dioxide levels. He realizes he has been holding his breath. The suit would always ensure that he is alive, and he can no longer control his heartbeat or his breathing. And Darth Vader takes his first breath.

_There is no death, there is the Force_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tale as old as time...so I had to do it :P I have fan arts and fan edits to thank for the inspiration. Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. When You Wish Upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To every single one of you who left kudos and comments, thank you so much! It’s my first fanfic and I’m flattered you are enjoying it so far. So here’s chapter 2 told from our Belle’s point of view :)
> 
> I might as well as clarify this chapter has both past and present day events. The past incidents are in italics and present day is described in regular text.
> 
> I hope you like it! I apologize if this chapter is less interesting than Ani’s POV but oh well you have to start somewhere ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Chapter 1

**When you wish upon a star**

**Makes no difference who you are**

**Anything your heart desires will come to you**

**If your heart is in your dream**

**No request is too extreme**

**When you wish upon a star**

**Your dreams come true**

**\- Cliff Edwards**

_When the clock strikes midnight and everyone is fast asleep in the city of Theed, a starry-eyed girl stands in the balcony and gazes up at the stars. Her inquisitive eyes take in the way they are engaged in an infinite dance, and she wonders. She wonders if anyone has ever been to them all._

  
_Her eyes dazzle with the light of a thousand stars and she makes a wish. Every night her mother tells her tales – tales of bravery, tales of adventure and even tales of love. In her tales, the women are ungovernable spirits and they fight for what they believe in. They fight for freedom and they fight for love. Some nights she recalls tales of sorrow too, like the tragedy that befell the secret lovers Veré and Set. And these stories stay with her all night, when everyone else has gone to bed and the city is silent as a crypt._

  
_She is only six when she makes a wish upon the stars. She wishes to grow up and be one of the brave women from her mother’s tales, and she wishes to be loved by all of Naboo. She wishes to be as free as a bird and travel across the galaxy. And secretly, she wishes for a golden-haired prince too._

Theed, the bustling capital city of Naboo, is known for its unusual yet picturesque landscape. It's full of life and laughter, and to the distant observer it comes across as a utopia. She is walking through the cobbled streets and lost in her thoughts. Some days she likes to take a stroll only to admire what everyone else has engaged themselves in. 

  
“Padmé!” calls a familiar voice which breaks her from her reverie. Her neighbor Hema Achareah stands on her lawn and gestures for her to come closer. Padme can’t help but smile. She can tell it has something to do with her husband’s new job. 

  
“Hema! How are you doing? How are the kids?” she inquires as she embraces the other woman. 

  
“They are doing alright. Krunev has finally gotten a job that suits him. It’s in Coruscant though but I have convinced him to take up on the offer. It pays well too. Since it's far from home I would like to accompany him sometimes. Would you mind if-”

  
“-if I could watch over the kids? I would be glad to. Besides they already love me, right? Ryoo and Pooja can help me too so rest assured and have a nice trip,” she says pleasantly. 

  
“Oh Padmé, you’re such a blessing to us all. We rely on you on so much. By the way dear, the ladies and I were discussing the newest line you have designed. The way you combined Nabooian and Alderaanian styles – simply breathtaking!” 

  
“I’m really glad you love them. It’s always a pleasure when people appreciate my work.” 

_Her parents humor her when she expresses her desire to engage herself in Naboo’s service. Her sister teases her that she’s just trying to attract attention to herself. She disagrees. She wants to be brave. She has done voluntary service in the wake of ecological disasters. She wants to help people in need. Her parents feel it may be unwise to burden her at such a young age but nevertheless, her father speaks with a friend, a Senator from the system of Rodia, and makes the necessary arrangements to enlist her in the Apprentice Legislature. Her father cautions her that it would not be easy but Padmé is determined to make a difference in the galaxy. She would be the heroine in her own story. She’s eight and she still believes in dreams._

“Padmé!” calls yet another voice. Palo Jemabie, a longtime friend. 

They had met in the Legislative Youth Program and she had been smitten by him and how could she not? He was a few years older than her with dark cascading curls and dreamy eyes she could get lost in. She had been so convinced he was the Set to her Veré, that he was the one. They had even kissed once and like waking up from a dream the childish infatuation had faded away. Palo seemed to have felt the same but he was still kind about it. They had remained good friends ever since. He had gone on to become an artist and had even found himself a wife. 

  
“Palo! How have you been? Are you still working on your latest project?” she inquires. 

  
“Actually, I was wondering if you would-”

  
“-like to be at the display and entertain Laissa while you are preoccupied so as to prevent her death from boredom?” she teases. 

  
He blushes slightly. “How did you know?” 

  
“Because I know you so well!” she laughs playfully. “No worries, my friend, I’ll help you save your marriage.”

_She has won the election against King Veruna by a landslide. She is now required to move into the palace and choose a regnal name. Her head of security recruits some girls her age to serve as handmaidens. They are brave and loyal girls, each armed with a particular set of skills that would assist her in her reign. Thanks to the suggestion of one of the cleverer girls, they even change their names to sound like hers and thus be more discreet. Tsabin becomes Sabé, Rabene becomes Rabé, Eirtama becomes Eirtaé, Sashah becomes Saché, Suyan becomes Yané – and Padmé becomes Queen Amidala to all of Naboo. It was no secret that King Veruna had managed to stay in office for fifteen years by subterfuge and numerous corrupt practices. Padmé decides it’s time to change that. She is twelve and she still believes in dreams._

The day is far from over so she pays a visit to each of her friends in turn. The Naboo are a small but close-knit society and they looked after one another. Sabé tells her that she has joined in the secret rebel alliance against the empire, and Padmé wishes she could help. And yet, she knows how the empire deals with the so-called traitors who protest against the unjust imperial law. ‘There’s no democracy anymore, the Emperor has destroyed it,’ she muses sadly. As much as she would like to be a part of it, her father would not allow her to risk her life again. Never again after multiple attempts on her life during her reign as Amidala. And she knows it would kill him should anything happen to her. They had already lost her mother and her family needed her. Sometimes it was wiser to stay silent and help discreetly. And she did, she did all that she could. She knows it comes easy to Sabé. Sabé grew up neglected in a big family of brothers. She claims she has nothing to lose. And Padmé has everything to lose. 

_Reality sinks in as she realizes her reign is different than she had anticipated. She cannot freely help refugees or associate with the commons directly. Instead she is required to make decisions with her council of advisors. She has to wear ostentatious and ornate headpieces to disguise her features. She has to remain impassive, unbiased and she has to adapt a more commanding and antiquated diction. She has to have the appearance of a true authoritative figure. Her every step is being monitored, and she is not allowed to be the person she is underneath the intricate regalia. She remembers thinking it’s like playing to be someone else. But she must do her duty and she does it well. She wants Amidala, Queen of Naboo, to be remembered, even if Padmé Naberrie fades from people’s minds. The people had been doubtful of her due to her age and inexperience and she is determined to prove them wrong. She wants to show them that Amidala can be good and capable, compassionate yet resilient. She is thirteen and she still believes in dreams._

On meeting her friend Rabé, she tells her how delighted she is that her friend has been nominated as one of the best musicians Naboo has ever known. Eirtaé has gone on to become a prominent researcher in the medical field, Saché and Yané has decided to move into a big house and adopt many children and pets. Padmé realizes they have all earned what they have always wanted and she is happy for them. ‘And you Padmé,’ whispers the nagging voice in her mind, ‘what is your heart’s desire? What does Padmé Naberrie truly want?’

_Just a term into her reign, disaster strikes in the form of the Trade Federation who has launched an illegal blockade on Naboo and a full-scale invasion on the palace; she and her handmaidens barely escape with the aid of two Jedi Knights sent by the Republic (yes, Jedis still existed before the birth of the Empire and before the tyrannical Emperor sent his fearsome imperial enforcer to hunt them down). However, her starship's engine is compromised and they decide to make a hasty stop at a little-known desert planet called Tatooine in the Outer Rim Territories._

_On the way she meets a Gungan who seemed very inclined to get himself in trouble. Gungans were native to her planet but had tense relations with its people for years. She decides it’s time to put an end to the conflict and prejudice. Naboo with its idealistic policies had proved to be unable to stand against invasion. She knows if the Gungans and the people unite, they may stand a chance against the invaders to protect their home world. She must start with Jar Jar so she takes the poor simple-minded creature under her wing. She is fourteen and she still believes in dreams._

She decides to check on her nieces at the local park. Sure enough they are engaged in a game. Ryoo’s face brightens at seeing her aunt and she waves ecstatically. Her young friends do the same and when Padmé waves back they go back to their frolics. It is a scenery of simple childish innocence and Padmé loves to watch them at it. It has been a long time since she has been a child and sometimes she wishes she was one again. 

_Padmé knows it’s a reckless move on her part and her handmaidens and head of security Captain Panaka strongly advise against it. But Padmé has always wanted to explore foreign worlds and her eagerness for adventure has not changed over the years, and they know better than to attempt changing her mind once she has made her decision. Tatooine is a world unlike anything she has ever known. It couldn’t be more different from lush, peaceful Naboo: it was violent, lawless and inhospitable. And yet it was home to a diverse community of species from all over the galaxy._

Life in Theed is peaceful and predictable. She decides to make one last routinely stop at her family’s retreat house. Since she was unable to directly join the rebel alliance, her family had agreed to turn it into a reclusive medical center for wounded rebel soldiers at her insistence. This was still at a great personal risk so Padmé has been very cautious so that word did not get around and reach the Emperor. She stops by once every week to see the facility is running smoothly.

_She stays inside the shop to keep an eye on Jar Jar while the Jedi Qui-Gon follows the Toydarian owner to inspect the spare parts needed for the ship. A shop boy sits in a corner and is cleaning some parts - and he seemed to have a habit of staring. It made her a little uncomfortable so she focuses her attention around the other items. But the boy keeps on starting unabashedly and asks her if she’s an angel. Seeing her bemused expression, he explains that they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe that live on the moons of Iego, and that they are so good and kind they make even the most hardened space pilots cry. She means to dismiss it as empty flattery, and maybe even tease the odd little boy but something in his expression tells him he meant what he said._

  
_When she asks about him, his face brightens up as if he had been asked to talk about himself for the first time in his life, and she soon learns why. He tells her he is a slave, that he and his mother had been bought by his master when a Hutt lost them in a bet. Padmé is appalled to hear such barbaric practices still existed in the galaxy. Her life has been about dreams and aspirations, and in this part of the galaxy people like Anakin only dreamed of freedom. Then again, in a way she understood him for she wished for freedom as well. Perhaps a different kind of freedom, but freedom nonetheless. He says he will marry her when he grows up in a voice that makes him sound ridiculously grown up. She can’t help but laugh, but not unkindly. She knows all about dreaming big dreams as a child, though this was an odd aspiration. An odd one indeed…._

The medical facility has become fuller recently. The rebel alliance has grown in numbers and more exposure meant the Emperor has been dispatching legions of stormtroopers and imperials to hunt them down. Padmé visits each and every injured rebel pilot and fighter who have managed to escape with their lives - and ensures they are being well taken care of. They like to talk about their tales and she loves to listen. 

_A sandstorm is approaching and the boy, Ani, offers to take them to his home for shelter. On the way, he buys them a local fruit and Padmé is amazed how someone with so little in the world has such a big heart. She realizes there’s more to little Anakin Skywalker than she had thought. His mother Shmi is just as kind and hospitable, despite their unfortunate circumstances._ _Understandably she is worried when Anakin wants to help them get the parts for their ship by taking part in a dangerous podrace. She assures her they have no intention to endanger her only son._

  
_“But Mom, you always say the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other,” says Anakin sounding wiser than his years and even his mother can't refuse him._

She is speaking with a pilot who recalls the terror of being hunted by Darth Vader. He had been part of a squadron and he had been the only one to escape from a secret mission on Vjun. He says only a fortunate few has ever survived an encounter with the dreaded imperial and he describes how his mysterious red saber can cut through men like butter. Padmé has always wondered what the infamous right-hand of the Emperor looked like for accounts vastly differed. He was a feared name in the galaxy and yet no one knew exactly what he was or where he had come from. Some would say he is an ancient war droid created by the Emperor himself and others would say he is a creature native to the volcanic planet of Mustafar enslaved by the emperor to do his bidding. In some tales, he has claws and some would recall him having fangs though none of the survivors were ever in the right state of mind to confirm these claims. Either way Vader was not keen to disclose himself before the public and would only appear where the empire needed him. She has heard tales of how ruthlessly efficient he is at his job, and how he never hesitates to kill anyone who would prevent him from doing so. He answers to the emperor alone and he has no qualms about torturing anyone. The name alone was a nightmare for adults and children alike. Parents would use the name to put unruly children to bed and keep them from wandering after it's dark. “Don’t go out after dark or Darth Vader would find you and devour you” has become quite a prevalent tactic among parents to make the children behave and it never fails to terrify the poor children. 

Padmé is about to ask the man about Vader when she hears someone clear their throat behind her. She doesn’t need to turn around to know it’s none other than Senator Rush Clovis of Scipio. Considered to be an eligible bachelor and not unpleasant to the eyes, Clovis takes great pride in himself and his philandering ways. He seems to have his eyes set on her if the rumors can be trusted as he has been looking for a wife for some time. She herself comes from a well-off upper-middle class family but as a child Clovis had been adopted by a family of Muuns. It seemed all that wealth and privilege had gotten into his head. He funds for running the facility and is very keen to remind everyone of his contribution.

  
Oh, how Padmé disliked men like him! Arrogance and haughty demeanor were inexcusable and made them completely undesirable to her. 

  
“Clovis, I would love to talk some other time but I have another round to make-” she begins. 

  
“Nonsense; you have been giving this excuse for far too long, Padmé! You have overworked yourself and I’ll take you home now. I have something important to discuss with your father. I intend to tell you on the way. Besides I’m certain the physicians and med droids can hold out quite well without your assistance for today.” 

  
He has taken her hands and leads her outside, ignoring her protests. Padme can feel the annoyance rise in her at his relentless pursuit.

_Sleep does not come to her that night. How could it when her people’s lives were in danger? She wanted to explore new worlds but not like this! Never like this. Her people needed her and she chose to escape and leave them behind._

  
_She is sitting alone on the roof of the hut, looking out into the sky. She realized perhaps the worlds weren’t so different after all. The stars still shone just as bright and the sky appeared just as it did from her balcony. It helped her forget being Padmé Amidala - for just a moment she was Padmé Naberrie, a girl who loved to dream. She feels someone sit beside her._

  
_“What are you doing?” asks Ani._

  
_“Oh, just watching the stars” she replies as she gazes upwards._

  
_“You like watching the stars?”_

  
_“Yes, it makes you feel so insignificant when you look at infinity.”_

  
_“I like to look at them too. I was just telling Qui-Gon I want to be the first one to see them all.”_

  
_She turns to face him and laughs. “When I was your age, I thought the same. Then I grew up,” she finishes sadly._

  
_“Grew up? You’re still very young.”_

  
_“I’m fourteen,” she answers solemnly._

_“So? I’m about to turn ten in a week. You’re barely older than me. You can still dream. You’re not grown up."_

  
_“You have to be when you’re a-in the Queen’s service. I serve the Queen of Naboo.”_

  
_Judging by his expression, she can tell he doesn’t fully comprehend her words._

  
_“Shouldn’t you be asleep, Ani? You have a big day tomorrow. Your mother would want you to rest.”_

  
_His expression falls as he rises to leave. She tries to think of something to reassure him._

  
_“Don’t worry, we’ll talk again in the morning. You should get some rest. Good night!”_

  
_He was a good kid, she decides. He was helping them selflessly without a second thought._

  
She is trying to focus her mind on anything other than the proposal Clovis has just made.

  
“Padmé, I hope you reconsider my offer.”

  
She has been careful before not to outright deny him as the alliance needed his financial aid. He could very well stop being generous, though a part of her wonders if he is really assisting the alliance out of generosity. 

  
“Clovis, I do not need to rethink this. I have made my decision already. My answer will remain no. I’m certain you are very desirable to other women and I wish you good fortune in finding the one. But it’s not me,” she says with as much sincerity she can muster.

  
He has the nerve to look outraged. “What about you? Do you plan on spending the rest of your life alone? You have to marry someone!”

  
She sighs impatiently. This conversation is not wholly new to her.

“Must I? I’m quite content with my life as it is, thank you very much. I am contributing to my community and the alliance, and while I am open to finding love it does not obligate me to marry someone I don’t love.”

  
He begins to protest and she hopes to reach home before he runs out of his ramblings.

  
‘It’s going to be a long night,’ she muses.

_Anakin has done it! He has won the Boonta Eve race. He has won his freedom, and thanks to him they have the spare parts they needed. Padmé feels she was wrong to mistrust the Jedi. Ani is to come with them to Coruscant and she can tell it is very hard for him to leave his mother. In a way she had left her parents too when she was twelve and she could understand how he was feeling. She decides to cheer him up by giving him company while letting Sabé play the part of Queen on the journey. Ani teaches her some games he picked up on Tatooine, and he seemed very adept at cheating techniques. He teaches her some tricks too and for a while she is Padmé Naberrie again._

She knows a man like Clovis does not handle rejection well, but after half an hour of rambling Padmé decides she has had enough. 

  
“Clovis, I’ll be honest with you. I know what kind of a wife you want and I’m sorry but I can never fill that role. I just can’t be the wife you’ll parade around in senatorial meetings and banquets. I want much more in life. There’s an entire galaxy out there - and I want someone with whom I’ll be free to do as I please.” 

  
He seems perplexed. “Free? But you are-”

  
“Not in that sense - it’s a different kind of freedom. One I have been searching for my entire life and circumstances didn’t permit me.”

  
He seems appalled, as if it was the most puerile confession he has ever heard. 

  
“Padmé, you are being incredibly foolish! You are not a child and you have a duty to Naboo. You’ll never be free like that.”

  
Tears are welling up in eyes and she doesn’t try to fight it. Of course, she knows that but it hurt to hear someone say it all the same. She had accepted to let it go a long time ago, did she not?

_Her governor had sent her a transmission, urging her to give in and sign the treaty to legalize the invasion. The Jedi advised her not to send any response as they sense a trap. It was all too baffling but she knew she had to make a decision fast. She would not be the Queen who failed her people. She would save them – just as she had always wanted to. She is so lost in her train of thoughts she notices too late that Ani is hugging himself and shivering in a corner. He tells her he’s cold and she wonders how strange space must be for him coming from a desert planet. She lends him her shawl and he accepts it gratefully. While she is wrapping it around him, he puts something in her hand._

  
_“I made this for you. It’s called a japor snippet. I carved it out myself. It’ll bring you good fortune.”_

  
_She could certainly use some good fortune if she had to win her planet back with the plan she had been forming in her mind. She studies the little carved necklace - a display of his excellent craftsmanship. It is a sweet and thoughtful gift and she appreciates the young boy’s sincerity. She had never received such a personal gift from anyone and she can tell he had put a lot of time and effort into carving this for her. If this was a talisman or charm from Tatooine, she wonders if he is right. She really wants to believe him._

  
_“It’s beautiful but I don’t need this to remember you by.”_

  
_And she didn’t. But this is truly the best gift she could ever receive. Something that helped her to keep believing in dreams and herself. She truly smiles at him this time and he smiles back. For some reason, she really does believe this little lucky charm may in fact turn the wheels of fortune._

  
_In the next few days, she is proved right when her hastily formed plan works and peace has finally been restored to Naboo and she has forged a long-lasting friendship with the Gungans. It saddens her that Qui-Gon had been killed in the process by a mysterious creature from the shadows but she is truly happy for Ani. He has been accepted into the order as Obi-Wan Kenobi’s apprentice and she has no doubt the little kind hearted boy would go a long way as a Jedi and fulfill his dreams._

  
_She is twenty-two and she still believes in dreams. Her term as Queen has finally ended and both her parents and herself are relieved. She has stepped down after serving four consecutive terms. She is now free to travel the galaxy but within a few months her mother passes away. Her father is devastated and she knows she couldn’t leave her family when they needed her the most. And so, she stays with them and supports everyone around her._

  
_Her sister Sola has assumed the role of her mother in the family and she has been asking her to reconsider several of the marriage offers she has received. She even managed to involve her husband Darred into this. Her brother-in-law was the peacemaker in the family, especially at times when she and her sister disagreed. Her father has always told her to be herself but he refused to intervene._

  
_When dinners get too uncomfortable, she excuses herself. She says she has some unfinished chores to do, ruffles Pooja’s soft blonde curls and leaves the house. She hums and she sings, and she pretends in her heart that all of her wishes have come true._

  
They have reached her house and Padmé isn’t eager to continue this particular conversation.

  
“Is your father home? I hope-” Clovis begins but this time she interrupts him.

  
“I think I have had enough of this Clovis. Good night,” she says without giving him the chance to respond and closes the door without looking back. 

_After one particularly heated argument, she rushes to her room in tears. Her sister sighs and follows her._

  
_“Padmé, I would have never asked you if you were against it. But I can see the way you look at my children. You have always wanted a family of your own so why do you shy away from it?”_

  
_“Of course, I want it Sola but with someone I love! I want someone who would love me for me without expecting anything in return. And I have looked everywhere I- I am not sure I believe in love anymore.”_

  
_“Oh Padmé, you know Darred and I didn’t know each other that well when we got married. But we did learn to love each other through the years and look how happy we are right now!”_

  
_“I k-know and I love you both for it. It’s just I have always had these dreams-” she explains amidst the tears. “I have always wanted to do both. I wanted to do my duty and be free. Free to love and-”_

  
_“I know Padmé. I used to listen to mother’s tales too. But as you grow older you realize dreams are just…dreams.”_

  
_And so, she makes a decision that night. She would be Padmé Amidala for the rest of life. Padmé Naberrie had been a girl with many dreams - dreams that seemed to evade her as much as she had evaded her family regarding the matter. She stops looking for love and she knows better than to believe in chivalrous golden-haired princes. From now, she exists solely to perform her duties and being there for the people around her. She is twenty-four and she has stopped believing in dreams._

Padmé realizes its quite late for everyone has gone to sleep. The conversation with Clovis has brought up unpleasant topics - matters she had avoided for a decade. She walks up to the same balcony she always had as a child and looks up at the stars. The silver pinpricks above her appear as unchanged and infinite as it had appeared all those years ago. Despite herself, she is reminded of past memories and for a moment – just a moment – she is the same girl with the twinkling eyes. She recalls making three wishes and looking back she realizes two of her wishes had indeed come true. She has never thought about it until now but she had saved her planet from ruin, and she is still very much beloved by her people. The last wish however- 

  
The moment she thinks this, something flashes across the sky. A shooting star.

  
‘How strange,’ she wonders. Her hands find the japor snippet around her neck - a good luck charm gifted by someone ages ago - and she ponders if it has retained its mystical powers. She herself has changed since then; she has known reality and she has known her duty.

  
“I suppose we’ll never know,” she whispers as her hands lightly trace the snippet, “maybe there is someone out there waiting for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to write Padmé’s POV in a similar fashion to Vader’s for parallels (how similar yet different they are from each other) because I wanted to establish that they are equals. The next chapters will all be Padmé centric though I may change my mind later and add one or two chapters in Vader’s POV. English is not my native language so please excuse the errors. Let me know what you think!


	3. Of Beauty and Duty

Chapter 2

**Beauty and Duty in my soul keep strife,**

**At question if the heart such course can take**

**And 'twixt the two ladies hold its love complete.**

**The fount of gentle speech yields answer meet,**

**That Beauty may be loved for gladness sake,**

**And Duty in the lofty ends of life**

**-Dante Alighieri**

_They call it ‘The Planet That Never Sleeps’. Be that as it may, the luminescence produced by thousands of skyscrapers and skylanes fails to illuminate the unnaturally dark night. The night is dark as the era – and inside the imperial palace, sits a darker man on his equally dark throne. His eyes glow a sinister gold in the dark. His unnaturally pale and deformed face twists underneath his hood – and he smiles. He smiles because he has won everything. He smiles because he played them like a fiddle. The foolish and incompetent Jedi, the Senators, the monarchs – they had been his Dejarik pieces and he had masterfully moved them in the places he wanted them to be. He takes a sip of his Gatalentan tea as he recalls his many victories. Now all he could do was rejoice in them and admire the Dejarik board he has set up._

In a different part of the galaxy, Ruwee Naberrie takes a sip of his morning tea as he peruses a holozine. The hours are early and the rest of the house slumbers. The avian aria soothes him as spears of morning light bathes the lush green lawn. He plans to set off for Vjun as soon as his belongings are loaded into the family’s personal ship. He takes in a deep breath – letting in the sweet aroma of the flowers hovering in the air. Ruwee decides he is quite content with his life. Life hasn’t been easy after his wife Jobal died but he has managed to regain momentum due to his daughters and granddaughters, particularly by his youngest daughter Padmé's unwavering support.

Padmé is always eager to help people and put others’ needs before her own. She took after her mother in this regard, and Ruwee can’t be prouder of her. While he did have some concerns regarding her marriage initially, he has decided to let it go. Padmé is a grown woman and she has the right to make her own decisions.

He has returned teaching at the university because it keeps him occupied. For the past few weeks, he has been preparing for this research offer made by the university. A study is to be conducted in the sparsely populated planets to analyze if it was suitable for infrastructure. Moff Panaka has instructed the universities to start testing for building strongholds in the Outer Rim territories immediately, particularly in Vjun. Vjun was the territory owned by the infamous Darth Vader, though he did not reside there. Ruwee has heard all about the imperial and he sincerely hopes that he would never have the misfortune of meeting him.

A servant droid informs him he’s good to go. He is an average pilot so he is taking Artoo with him. R2D2 was the astromech that came along with Padmé’s royal starship. The little droid was a little eccentric but he has saved Padme’s life on countless occasions as trouble seemed to follow her everywhere. Padmé had insisted they acquire the droid for themselves, and Artoo has been with his family ever since. Said droid generally entertained his granddaughters and assisted them whenever they were flying – sometimes with a little too enthusiasm. When he had told Artoo about his plans for the trip, he had produced a series of beeps that Ruwee could only interpret as excitement.

He is surprised to find Padmé waiting for him at the table.

“My dear, I didn’t realize you would be up so early.”

“I wanted to see you off, Dad. You have not gone on any trips alone in a while. Be careful.”

“Of course, my dear” he replies as he kisses her cheek. “Sola asked me to bring those lavish Vjun tunics for her and the children. Should I bring one for you?”

“That’s not necessary, Dad. I have all the clothes I need.”

“There must be something I can be bring for you,” he insists. Padmé looks thoughtful for a moment.

“I have heard Vjun’s the only planet where you can find a Malreaux rose. It’s said to be the deepest shade of red you’ve ever seen. If it’s not too much, could you bring me one, Dad?”

“Only a flower? Don’t worry I’ll bring you plenty. Now I must be off. Goodbye. Oh, and help your sister.”

_Of course, there was a trivial setback in the form of the Rebel Alliance and their futile attempts to oppose his regime, but it was nothing his apprentice couldn’t handle. Speaking of his apprentice, Sidious has grown suspicious of him lately. Treachery was the way of the Sith; every Sith sought power and dethrone the one before him. Sidious himself had done the same to his powerful yet trusting master Darth Plagueis. What irked him was how he could never detect the same power-lust from Vader. Vader obeyed his every word, Vader killed for him, Vader didn’t have a mind of his own. ‘Keep your enemies close and your enemies closer’ has always been his forte but with Vader it was difficult to question his loyalty._

_Ever since his fall to the dark side, Vader sought nothing. As a Jedi, he had coveted the rank of Master in the council, he had wished to save his mother, he had wished to be more powerful in the Force. Anakin Skywalker had been arrogant and ambitious – which had made him the perfect Sith apprentice. And yet, Darth Vader was the shell of what he had been as Skywalker. But Sidious knows the greed and he knows ambition. Did Vader really let go of his desires? He had been born with a prophecy to his name, had been conceived by the Force itself and had the highest potential in the Force than anyone else in galactic history. Though of course, as it proved in the end that potential alone is not enough. With their foolish belief in their cryptic prophecy, the Jedi had reared the very weapon that would end up destroying their order. How ironic. Foolish Jedi…Sidious has wielded that weapon with ease, and blunted the sharp blade in one side so it would not cut him in the process._

_He knew Anakin, he knew his fears and he knew_ _his weaknesses. But who was Vader? Vader was an oddity he could not solve - yet. Did he secretly plot against him? Did he wish to kill him in his sleep as he had done to his own Master?_

_‘Or perhaps Vader is truly a disappointment as an apprentice. Maybe he is still pining after absolutely trivial matters like his injuries,’ he thinks._

_Vader had failed him once in Mustafar and yet Sidious had reached to him in time and rebuilt him into a majestic living weapon - a far cry from the pathetic burnt cripple he had become. He should have been more grateful. Whether Vader appreciated the bounties he had provided or not, Sidious himself was quite pleased. The suit, although it would protect him from almost anything, was made to conduct lightning. The loss of his limbs drastically reduced his connection to the Force, so Vader would certainly think twice before plotting against him. Either way, Sidious liked to stay few steps ahead of everyone. He hadn’t exactly orchestrated the Clone Wars and emerged victorious with nothing after all._

Mustafar is a planet as sinister as its reputation. It is a fiery wasteland – barren, bleak and bereft of life. Lava erupts from the volcanoes and the entire planet trembles with eternal rage. The tremor causes the lava to rise and threatens to consume her ship. A gasp escapes her. For a while, she feels like the helpless young girl she had been when her planet had been invaded. She has to get her father and she has to escape this fiery abyss.

She flips the switches on the control panels. “Prepare for landing, Artoo.”

Her ship gently lands and once it is on stable ground, she has to take a moment to regain her composure.

“Play the message again.”

Artoo beeps and immediately produces the transmission.

“My dear daughters, I am sending this message with Artoo because they allowed him to get away in this spare ship. Our ship had malfunctioned and a violent acid-storm damaged some parts. I am alright - I had to land on Mustafar but the imperials stationed there arrested me. I will try bail myself out of here. Do not look for me; the imperials are dangerous. Stay safe.”

But her father looked far from alright, and even beaten down. He looked wearier than Padmé had ever seen him - he was thinner with dark circles under his eyes. Padmé could only wonder what they had done to him. A week had passed since her father had all but disappeared. Darred had set off with his friends to conduct a search for Ruwee in the Outer Rim planets when Artoo had returned in a different ship carrying this message from her father.

They had no time to lose as her father looked like he wouldn’t last the night. Sola had wanted to come but Padmé had refused to let her. Her sister had two young children; besides, she was the politician – if anyone could negotiate with the imperials it was her.

She stumbles down the landing ramp as she takes in this planet. It’s a raging planet with lava and smoke and charred ashes. The fires are ever-burning. Her landing on the surface must have alerted the stationed imperials, as a group of stormtroopers are heading towards her.

“State your business,” says a stormtrooper.

“I am here to speak with the official in charge here. My father has been arrested and I am here to negotiate his release.”

_A Royal Guard alerts him of the presence of his visitor. Sidious had handpicked said visitor from among the ranks of his imperial Navy specifically for this task. Sidious admired said man; he was competent and not unlike himself. His ambition would prevent him the empire from betraying the empire._

_“Your Highness,” says the man as he steps out of the shadows and bows slightly._

_Sidious examines him – yes, he will indeed be the perfect secret agent._

_“Ah yes, Admiral. I believe the Grand Admiral has briefed you about your primary task while you’re assigned to Mustafar?”_

_“Yes, Your Highness. I am very much aware,” replies the stoic voice._

_“I expect to hear from your report soon.”_

_“Of course, Your Eminence. You would be the first one to know. You will find me as diligent as I am capable in my duties.”_

_“Good, good. You are dismissed.”_

_The man in front of him smiles but it doesn’t reach his blue eye. It’s as cold and dead as the cybernetic half of his face. It amuses Sidious. Vader should get along well with this one._

_“Thank you for providing me with this opportunity to prove my worth to you, Your Highness. I will not fail you.”_

_“I hope so, Admiral. Ambition can get you very far but it is also a fickle friend.”_

They lead her to a fortress built around a lava lake. She has heard all about the Emperor’s lavish palace at Coruscant. This one couldn’t be far from that – this one is a dark silhouette looming in the distance as the lava erupts all around it and it stands brooding amidst the hellfire. Under planet’s bleak starless crimson sky, it appears like an eerie half-reality. She can’t help but wonder if this is Darth Vader’s residence. She has heard rumors before but it does make sense that he would reside in this intimidating fortress – he was probably beguiled by the darkness associated with the planet.

They take her to a base down an elevator, though she could hardly discern the way on her own – it is a series of identical dark labyrinthine hallways. She is told to wait for the Admiral. Soft muffled groans reach her ears. She shivers involuntarily. The place is as cold as it is stark.

“My lady, I was told you wish to speak with me.”

She turns around to see a man – no, not a man- a cyborg. Half of his face shines with prosthetics and an intense blue eye stares out from the other half. His appearance is somewhat off-putting but he seems not to notice her discomfort for his face twists into a wry smile.

“I am Admiral Karius, commander of the Interdictor vessel. Who are you and why are you here on Mustafar?”

“I am Padmé Naberrie from Naboo. A week ago, my father went on an errand for research purposes – he teaches at the university, you see – and my family received a message from him that he was being held on Mustafar. I want to know on which charges he is under arrest.”

He thinks for a moment.

“Professor, you say? I do recall him. He was an unusual prisoner.”

“Unusual? How?” she challenges.

“You see while we only make a search on any ship that lands here, we usually let them go as long as there’s nothing dubious about them. And we did let your father leave to return to his planet. However, he took advantage of the situation and committed an offence.”

“I don’t believe what I am hearing.”

Of course, her father could commit no offence. Somebody must be trying to frame him.

“What offence?” she presses.

“A minor one to be sure, but it’s an offence regardless. He stole something from Lord Vader and it cannot go unpunished.”

“Stole? What in the name of the Force would he steal?”

“A Malreaux rose. The imperials had to relocate from Vjun after the rebel attack and as a token of gift the emperor had relocated the flower bed on Mustafar. I hope you are aware how priceless they are - now that they are extinct in their native planet.”

She has to sit down. She couldn’t believe her father was imprisoned because he tried to bring her something she wanted.

‘Oh, I should have never asked him to bring anything. This is all my fault!’

The admiral lays a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

“Between you and me, my lady, a flower is of little consequence but your father made a grave error in slighting Lord Vader. He was not pleased; you see he is greatly offended by petty thieves.”

She jerked his hand away like it burned her.

“My father is not a thief! He-”

“-I am sure he had his reasons but I am afraid he cannot be released.”

“Well then perhaps I can speak with Lord Vader.”

The admiral let out a cold laugh.

“Oh, I can assure you, you won’t find him any more reasonable than myself. Besides, Lord Vader meets no one nor does he receive any requests. I suggest you return, my lady.”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that, Admiral. He’s sick, he won’t last long in these prisons. I must free him.”

“I’m afraid I have done all I can.”

She had hoped it wouldn’t come to this but she offers it anyway.

“L-Look if it’s credits you want you can have all that you-”

“Why, I am appalled you would think so lowly of me, my lady. I’m afraid this conversation is over. I will send two stormtroopers to assist you get back in your ship.”

Padmé realizes she has reached a dead end. She cannot implore him to change his mind so she flashes her best diplomatic smile at him.

“That won’t be necessary, Admiral. Thank you for your time. I will comply.”

She would _not_ comply. When he’s out of hearing, she takes out her commlink.

“Artoo, are you here?”

The droid beeps in return.

“I need you to find the blueprint of this place. We need to locate the dungeons.”

_The man concealed in the hood likes to think. He hates to remain ignorant and he ponders how this will all play out. He reflects on how he will use information he would obtain from his new piece in the game, and he wonders how he can use it to his advantage. After all, he has won many victories. Now all he could do was rejoice in them and admire this Dejarik board he has set up._

It isn’t long before Artoo finds a passage that leads to the dungeons She has brought her blaster with her, strapped in the layers between her dress and she arms herself. She can hear some stormtroopers patrolling in the distance and while they are out of sight she tiptoes into the dungeons.

The dungeons are full of sentient species she has never seen before. It is hard to judge in the dim red light looming above her but she could identify two distinct species. They are all pale gray insectoids – while some of them are tall and thin, the others are short and stocky.

‘So, Vader colonizes this world while keeping it’s natives imprisoned.’

She could tell this was why the planet looked so devoid of life.

The more she thinks of the infamous enforcer, the more she finds herself appalled.

“Dad, it’s me Padmé. Are you here?” she whispers as she moves across the cells. A groan escapes from one of the cells and she realizes it’s her father. He looks worse than he did in the transmission. He was clearly neglected and not fed properly. She feels the anger rise in her. How could Vader be so cruel as to punish him for something so simple as taking a rose?

“P-Padmé, what are you doing here? I told you not to search for me,” he lets out weakly.

“Of course, I had to come, Dad! I can’t believe they put you in prison for a flower. I-I will get you out, don’t worry. Do you know how to open this cell?”

Her father makes no move to answer her question.

“My dear, p-please leave. Don’t ever come back to this planet.”

She is her father’s daughter and she would not leave him here to die. She pays no heed to his warning in return.

“Artoo, I need help in trying to open the cell. My guess is there’s a control center somewhere in this place. Perhaps, outside the dungeons. Try looking for it and hurry! We are running out of time.”

She nervously looks around. The stormtroopers could be returning at any second.

“You have made a big mistake in coming here, girl.”

The speaker is a prisoner, one of the natives. The creature’s yellow eyes stare at her intently.

“No one sneaks into Lord Vader’s prisons and makes it out alive.”

She couldn’t really afford such despondent talk while she was relying on Artoo to loosen the controls.

“I won’t leave my Father here,” she says in a determined voice which sounded more optimistic than she was feeling.

“We’ll see if I can get out of here. Besides, if my droid can loosen the controls all of you would be free,” she says with a slight reassuring smile.

The Mustafarian scoffs in disbelief.

She hears a series of frantic beeps from the comm.

“Artoo, are you alright? What’s going on?”

No answering beep comes from the comm. ‘He must have been caught!’ she realizes in horror. She has to think of something fast in order to avoid being imprisoned as well. Something tells her the Admiral would not be so lenient on her this time.

She looks at her father, as if to reassure him even if she couldn’t reassure herself. But her father’s eyes are focused elsewhere, towards the source of a new sound.

She hears heavy footsteps approaching. Her mind races to latch onto any excuse she could give to the man. Her mind is oddly blank, yet she attempts to form an intelligible reasoning in her mind.

‘Admiral, I was just trying to find my way-’

The footfalls stop abruptly.

‘I was just leaving when I-’

She is too terrified to turn around and face him, as she tries to think of something to say. Everything in vicinity is as silent as a crypt and she can read the terror reflected in the eyes of the inmates.

It’s not the Admiral who has come to imprison her.

She hears an ominous loud breath that chills her to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just love cliffhangers XD Feel free to leave your thoughts!


	4. Dost Thou Know Who Made Thee?

Chapter 3

**And what shoulder, & what art,**

**Could twist the sinews of thy heart?**

**And when thy heart began to beat,**

**What dread hand? & what dread feet?**

**When the stars threw down their spears**

**And water'd heaven with their tears:**

**Did he smile his work to see?**

**Did he who made the Lamb make thee?**

**Tyger Tyger burning bright,**

**In the forests of the night:**

**What immortal hand or eye,**

**Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?**

**-William Blake**

_She is an inquisitive six-year old who’s far too curious for her own good. On a family trip, she sneaks out into the seaside. She loves the water and the feel of it as she puts her feet in them. The light of the three silvery moons make the water shimmer. She takes in the scent of the sea breeze – it soothes her and calms her and makes her dream she’s on far-off lands._

_Something touches her feet, causing her to let out a cry. She gets her feet out the water and finds a little opee fish. The oppee sea killer was a predatory carnivorous fish native to Naboo and were known to be dangerous._

_‘But this one is so tiny,’ thinks Padmé ._ _‘It can’t harm me.’_

_She picks it up as the fish squeaks and huddles close to her. She wonders if she could keep it in a tank._

_“Padmé no!”_

_She hears her mother scream but it’s too late. The opee’s little sharp teeth sinks into her fingers and has torn off some of the flesh._

Her heart hammers loudly in her chest as she looks around to find the source of the ominous breath. Her hand trembles slightly as she takes out a glowrod. She can make out a looming dark silhouette in the distance. Even as she points the light at it, it refuses to approach her.

“He’s here,” whispers one of the Mustafarians with glowing eyes as she immerses into the shadows. She tries not to let that ominous warning affect her demeanor.

“W-who is this?” 

“You should not have come here,” says a deep voice.

The voice was undoubtedly masculine, with a harsh dark menacing tone. It wasn't a human voice, she could tell. It seemed an artificial, modified one, like a droid's except much more frightening. Perhaps it was one of those Imperial interrogation droids, programmed for torture. But droids didn’t breathe, did they? 

“Come into the light,” she says as she quirks an eyebrow. And when he does, she gasps. 

A droid-like creature stares at her from the darkness. She strains her neck to look at it. It wasn’t difficult to infer that it…he (?) must be Darth Vader.

He is just as fearsome as she had heard from the tales and more. At least a seven-feet high and donned in a black durasteel armor, he looked like those sinister dark nights from her mother’s tales. He made her feel like a child. An insectoid mask with red tinted lens stared down at her. She knows she should acknowledge him but she can’t stop staring. She has wondered what he looked like and now that he is in front of her she doesn’t know if he’s just as she had imagined. For a brief second, she wonders what kind of sorcery was used to bring Darth Vader to life.

It was unsettling. For a while, he says nothing except just look down on her. It made her uncomfortable. She wishes she could just tell him to stop looking at her like that but she decides to restrain herself for her father’s sake.

“You are in no position to ask questions, Your Highness. Why have you trespassed into my fortress?” 

His voice reverberates around the dungeon and the prisoners are wise to keep it as silent as a crypt. It feels too much like an interrogation. If answered wrongly, this could end very badly for her and her father.

“I- I…wanted to speak with you but the Admiral would not let me,” she says trying to keep her fear at bay.

“To speak with me?” he reiterates in his low monotone. “If you know anything of me, you would know I am not fond of speaking.”

Her poor father chimes in. “L-Lord Vader, I apologize for my daughter. She- she has nothing to do with any of this. She’s innocent. Please let her go. You already have me locked up in here.”

  
He slowly faces her father. She summons the strength to speak up boldly without letting his inimical presence frighten her. She tries to recall addressing people as Amidala.

“Never reveal your emotions or your fear. Your words must be carefully considered before you utter them. You must sound resolute.” That’s what Captain Panaka would say. But he was not here and she mused how he would react if he was confronted by Vader. She was certain he wouldn’t be so assertive in his presence.

‘I’ll speak my mind and defend my father. Curse those who think I could have done better,’ she thinks.

“No, that’s not true,” she says with determination as she drew attention to herself once more. “I am here on my own will. You are holding my father here for a trivial misstep on his part one that will not be repeated; I am formally requesting you to hand him over to me now, Lord Vader.”

“Why should I, Your Highness? He barged into my private residence and he attempted to commit theft. He deserves to rot in these cells for as long as he lives,” he growls. 

She looks up at him fervidly. This time her voice no longer quivers. “In that case, I wish to take his place.”

There was no other way to put an end to this farce. But she had escaped countless times in the face of adversity and if she had Artoo with her, she might be successful in breaking out of here as well. Her father protests immediately but neither of them pays heed to him.

“You…wish to take his place?” he asks and she could detect a hint of disbelief from him. 

‘I don’t suppose monsters like him could ever understand what one is willing to do for a parent,’ she thinks.

He takes out a commlink and orders for his release. The cell opens and she rushes to her father. 

“Padmé…you shouldn’t have...this is a mistake,” he groans before passing out from exhaustion. She presses her hand on his forehead and finds he’s burning with fever. She had to get him out of here immediately. The unbearable heat of the planet was not helping either. 

Stormtroopers arrive and they drag her father out of the dungeons while the others lock her up in the cell her father had occupied until now. She wonders what kind of torture methods they might use on the prisoners. They didn’t seem to show any leniency to her father and she doesn’t expect for herself either.

“You will lie here till the end of your days, no one escapes these cells,” says another prisoner. She firmly closes her eyes and prays for her sanity, drowning out the voices of the inmates around her.

_Her father manages to get the creature off her and throws it back into the sea. They take her to a medical center just in time to put a stitch on her fingers._

_“What were you thinking?” asks her sister. “You knew opees are dangerous.”_

_“I- this one was so little I didn’t think it was dangerous.”_

_“Never let your guard down so easily Padmé ,” says her mother. “You have a kind heart but monsters will never understand it.”_

_She considers it for a moment. “But don’t monsters have a heart too?”_

_Her sister scoffs. “Don’t be silly. Monsters are just…monsters.”_

It’s the same heavy approaching footsteps that awake her from her slumber. The natives had been chattering loudly among themselves and she had grown accustomed to the constant noise but they all fell silent at once.

They seemed very keen at staying hidden since Vader was around. She couldn’t blame them. She decides she hates him. She wasn’t even allowed to properly say goodbye to her father. A shadow falls over her and she looks up to see him towering over her cell. She rubs her eyes and looks at him questioningly. ‘What is this about? I haven’t attempted to break out…yet.’

He doesn’t speak as he raises a gloved hand and the cell raises on its own. Her eyes widen slightly; she knew the Jedi had such mystical powers. But Vader was no Jedi. What in the name of the Force was he?

“You may be confined to a different part of the fortress, Your Highness, as befits your station. Follow me,” he rumbles and starts walking away. 

“What?” she mutters as she registered this. Why was she being moved someplace else? She was wary of his motives; Vader wasn’t exactly known for his clemency. He stops in his tracks.

“Unless you would rather remain here,” he pauses and gestures at the cells.

She has the urge to roll her eyes. He really seemed to enjoy tormenting people. But she obliges and quietly follows the wheezing caped figure. 

They enter a different part of the fortress – one she has not been to before. The hallways are still as dull and bleak but not a soul seems to be around. The halls are the same doleful black with few white lamps installed in them. The elevator was as identical as the next and she wonders if this dingy fortress was designed to be labyrinthine so people would lose their way (and their mind) and never escape it. Getting out of here will definitely be a challenge.

‘Unless Artoo is better at directions than I am.’ 

She struggles to keep up with his pace.

“This is a private corner of the palace. You are free to roam around as you please, except for the west wing.”

Perhaps he was letting her wander around as a prisoner because he knew there was no way to leave. He gestures to one of the darker hallways. She huffs; she doubted very much if she could ever distinguish between them. Still curiosity gets the best of her and he _was_ being unexpectedly hospitable to her. 

“Why? Where does that hallway lead?” 

He turns around so quickly it surprises her.

“That is none of your concern Your Highness,” he says as he points a metal clad finger at her. 

“You will stay away from it. Do not make me reconsider my generosity.”

If this was generosity, Padmé shuddered at the thought of his usual treatment. Besides, Darth Vader wasn’t exactly known for his generosity in the galaxy.

“Why do you keep calling me that? I’m not a royal.”

He keeps on pacing briskly.

“You were the Queen of Naboo, isn’t that correct?”

“Yes,” she replied bemusedly. “But I haven’t been the monarch for a long time.”

“I…am…aware.”

So, he was aware and he was making a mockery of her title. A thought plagued her. They had never met before so how did he recognize her? The identity of the monarch wasn’t exactly common knowledge and she hasn’t called herself Amidala in years.

“But how did you know? That I was Queen Amidala, I mean.”

“You think I know nothing about what goes on in the galaxy?” he asks as if she had slighted him. 

She can’t tell if he means to sound intimidating or merely questioning her. Perhaps, she has to get accustomed to Vader and his cryptic diction.

“I wouldn’t say that. You are very proactive when it comes to dealing with…traitors.”

After few rasping breaths, he finally speaks. 

“I would suggest caution before voicing your opinions, Your Highness. One would begin to think you are in league with these traitors.”

“It’s as you said, Lord Vader. Just my opinion. My opinion is my own; it's not harming anyone.”

Something in his tone tells her he is amused by this conversation.

“The Emperor would not share your convictions,” he says lightly.

“The Emperor should know-” she starts to retort.

“Ah Master, I am here as you requested.”

She is interrupted by an approaching gold-plated protocol droid. Vader raises a hand at her as if to silence her and looks at the droid. He wordlessly gestures to her before leaving briskly. She narrows her eyes slightly at his retreating form. She wasn’t used to being interrupted. 

“Good evening, my lady. I am C3PO, human cyborg relations and fluent in over six million forms of communication,” says the droid boastfully.

“Hello Threepio,” she smiles slightly. Droids could be allies to escape this place and he seemed amiable enough.

“-and you must be Miss Padmé ! Since you will our guest, please follow me. I will show you to your chamber.”

Guest? She wasn’t certain if that was the right word for it but she lets Threepio babble on. She muses on the irony. Despite having a master who claimed he was not fond of speaking, Threepio was perhaps the most talkative droid she had ever encountered.

He escorts her to a room. It wasn’t much of a room, it was dark and dreary as ever, but it was spacious. It had a bed, a closet and even a mirror. A window opened out into the hellish environment outside – not that she was thinking of escaping through that route. All in all, the room had seemed accommodating enough. 

“You will be staying here, my lady. Fabulous room, isn’t it?” he says enthusiastically as he spreads out his arms for emphasis. 

She decides to be polite and nod. 

“So, Threepio, you are a protocol droid. What exactly are you doing here? I can’t imagine Lord Vader having much use for you.” 

“Frankly, my lady, I do not have much work around here. Most days, the Master lets me wander around. Between you and me, it’s a terrible waste of my talents. I am programmed to assist in customs, etiquettes and of course being fluent in six million-” 

“Yes yes, I am aware. You are undoubtedly very useful, Threepio. Why does he keep you around then rather than sending you to some place you might be required?” 

“Thank you, my lady! I believe the Master is quite attached to me.”

“Oh really?” she muses. She couldn’t fathom how Vader could get attached to anything. He seemed so taciturn and detached from everything around him.

“Why, yes, he actually built me himself a long time ago.”

“He built you?” she asks in surprise. 

“He’s a very good mechanic; I daresay the very best. He built me after all.” 

This was a complication. The droid seemed overly fond of Vader to ever assist her in her escapade. She decides to let it go and sleep on it.

“Threepio, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Can you look into my ship - I’ll provide the details – it has some of my belongings. I always keep them in case I ever require them so I would be grateful if you could bring them up here.” 

“Of course, my lady. I’ll be happy to help. Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

“Well, I would like my droid recovered. He’s somewhere around here, I think. He’s an astromech droid, an R2 unit.”

The protocol droid nods. “R2 unit? Very well, I’ll find him as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, Threepio.” 

She sighs and goes to bed as soon as the droid leaves the room – eager to put the day behind her and refresh herself. She dreams of running – running barefooted on the volcanic planet as the heat scorches and blisters her feet. She doesn’t stop for a certain towering form is following her close behind. The scene shifts and she is still running but this time she’s back on Naboo – in its lush green forests. She is a lamb desperately trying to preserve her life as a ferocious tiger is hunting her down to devour her. “Don’t be silly, Padmé. Monsters are just…monsters.” Her sister’s voice rings in her mind.

_When the Master had called him to inform that they would have a prisoner staying on this part of the castle, Threepio had been very perplexed. He had wondered if his internal circuits had malfunctioned. Perhaps he had heard the Master wrong? No one was allowed in this part of the fortress, save himself. When the Master had gruffly told him the name of their “guest” he had been befuddled even more._

_“Padmé ? Master, did you say a Miss Padmé ?”_

_“Correct,” confirmed the Master irritably._

_“Oh my, is that why she is here, Master? She’s the same-”_

_“You will not speak of it with her, nor will you ever bring this up. If she tries to speak of it, you will deny all knowledge of that event or the consequences will be dire, Threepio,” warns his Master as he points a finger in his direction._

_Threepio knew better than to test his Master’s temper. He would occasionally threaten to disintegrate him when he was feeling surly but he never did. Either way, Threepio always made sure to stay on his master’s good side. As he was now making his way out to Miss Padmé 's ship ship, he sneaked a glance inside her room. It was terribly uncourteous of course and against his programming but his master had instilled the slightest curiosity in him as well. Miss Padmé lay sprawled on the bed, snoring softly and looking a little distressed even as she slept. Threepio’s memory served him well; he could see the young girl she had been so many years ago._

_She had visited the Master’s home when he still lived with his mother and she had brought her own eccentric little droid with her. The Master had just finished constructing him and she had been there to witness it. Master had asked her to think of a name for him and he recalled she had chosen her favorite digit thus the number three in his model._

_“I_ _will never understand humans. She has forgotten all about it. How forgetful these humans are!” he exclaims with exasperation. ‘Then again we protocol droids are so well programmed it’s hard for humans to match us,’ he thinks with smug satisfaction._

_He suddenly remembers he has to recover her belongings and droid. But his thoughts continue to linger on this Miss Padmé. She was the one with them on Tatooine. She was the one the Master spoke to for a long time as they sat on the balcony that night and she was the one he had left with for Coruscant. Threepio knows she’s the one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know lambs and tigers don't really exist in SW universe but then again sheep do lol so let's pretend they are native to Naboo since it's the most Earth-like planet :P  
> Fun fact: Vader wasn’t actually aware that Padmé had retired. He thought Padmé was still queen but he can’t admit that cuz he’s a dumbass :D 
> 
> Once again leave your thoughts if you enjoyed it!


End file.
